


Kinktober 2020: Chastity Cage, Pegging

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Chastity Cage, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Liv and Rafael have a fun night.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Chastity Cage, Pegging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrianna_m_scovill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/gifts).



Liv cups Rafael's balls before dragging her hand up to hold his half-hard dick in place as she slips the chastity cage over it. She pauses when Rafael flinches. 

"It's a little cold," he says, nodding to show Liv she can keep going. 

"Sorry," Liv replies, lifting his balls so she could fit them through the open ring. "Thought I'd warmed it up enough."

"Liar," Rafael murmurs. He sighs deeply at the sound of the ring clicking closed. "But I might forgive you."

Liv chuckles and loops the padlock through the cage clasp. She pauses before closing it, giving Rafael a quick smile as she takes in his flushed cheeks and the way his thighs are flexing subtly. "Feel okay?"

"Feeling great," Rafael says. He slides one hand behind himself, and Liv feels the quiver that goes through him when he presses the base of the plug against his ass.

They've been playing since before dinner, Rafael coming home excited and energetic after closing out a particularly tricky plea deal. His exuberant hello kiss had led to a messy makeout against the front door, and then Rafael dropping to his knees and eating Liv out as she slung one leg over his shoulder. She'd come hard against his face, then shoved him onto the couch to blow him. 

"Fuck my ass tonight," Rafael had said as Liv had gotten him close. "Put the cage on and fuck my ass."

Liv had responded by slurping loudly over the head of his dick and pressing two knuckles behind his balls to play with his prostate from the outside. 

Once Rafael had recovered from the orgasm, Liv had laughingly led him into the bedroom and told him to strip and lay on the bed. She'd spent a tortourous half hour fucking his ass with her fingers before sliding the plug into place. And then she'd ordered dinner and made Rafael sit in one of the hard, wooden chairs while they ate. 

And now they're here, the cage snug around Rafael's balls as Rafael toys with the plug in his ass. They're a matching set. The plug is gold with a dark blue stone set in the base. The cage is also gold, with the padlock set with the same blue stone. 

"Comfortable?" Liv asks, stroking her fingers over the slits in the cage. They're evenly spaced all the way around, allowing the air to tease Rafael's dick, but it's the only thing that can. Rafael can feel the pressure of Liv's fingers because it causes the ring around his balls to shift. 

"It feels good," Rafael says. He presses on the plug once more, then leans in to kiss Liv, curling a hand around the thick cock she's chosen to wear tonight. "This is going to feel better," he says against her mouth. 

"Oh, it's gonna feel great," Liv replies. She gasps when Rafael slips behind the dick and runs his fingers slowly over her cunt. "I thought you wanted to get to the main event."

Rafael slips a finger between Liv's folds and bites lightly at her neck when she shivers. "I love eating you out before you fuck me," he says. He nudges her, and she walks backwards until her knees hit the bed. She wriggles backwards, spreading her legs wide as Rafael slides onto the bed after her, the chastity cage dragging heavily against the sheets. 

The reminder he can't get off on his own makes Rafael groan. He kisses the tip of Liv's dick, then holds it upright so he can more easily lick into her. She's wet and sensitive and arches hard against him when he slips two fingers into her, coming hard on his hand as he teases her clit. 

"Get up here and ride my dick," Liv says between gasps. 

Rafael laughs at the broken edge in her voice and levers himself into a sitting position. He reaches back and pulls the plug from his ass, tossing it to the side without care. There's a small thump, then a clatter, and Liv breaks out laughing as Rafael looks at the spot where the plug should be. 

"I'll pick it up later," he says, mentally crossing his fingers it isn't under the bed and attracting dust bunnies. He looks at Liv and immediately stops caring about the state of the plug. It's served its purpose. Now, Liv is flat on her back, one hand holding the base of her dick so Rafael can climb on and get fucked. 

"Come here," Liv says quietly, her amused smile turning softer. 

Rafael slides forward and curls his own hand over Liv's on her dick as he rubs the head of it against his hole. He presses his hips downward, breathing out slowly as he works it into his body. "God," He mutters. "You had to use the fat one?"

"You love the fat one," Liv replies, unrepentant, but she curls her free hand on his thigh and squeezes in a comforting, rhythmic movement as Rafael steadily makes progress down her dick. 

Rafael grunts when he bottoms out on the dick. He throws his head back and breathes in hard as the way it fills him makes him rock slowly back and forth even as he tries to stay still. Liv's other hand settles on his other thigh, her nails digging into his skin for a moment in a flirty bit of meanness that helps him focus. 

"You look amazing," Liv says. Her eyes are half-lidded, but she is watching him with sharp focus. "You always look so good when I fuck you, but especially with the cage on."

Liv saying it brings it to the forefront of Rafael's mind, and for a few seconds, all he can feel is the warm metal around his balls, the heaviness of the padlock, and the subtle brush of the air that comes through the slits. His dick is getting harder. There's enough space in the cage that it won't hurt when he's fully erect, but it's not about pain. It's about the aggravating thrill of not being able to touch himself. 

Liv runs her palms up and down Rafael's thighs, bringing him back into the moment. "Anytime, honey," Liv says, shifting her hips up an inch. 

"Oh, are you the boss of me?" Rafael asks, giving her an arch look. 

Liv gives the chastity cage a meaningful look, and Rafael can't help his laugh as he starts to slowly fuck himself on Liv's dick. "There you go," Liv murmurs, watching Rafael with a hot gaze. 

Her approval makes Rafael lift himself higher, letting more of the dick slip out before he takes it back in. Liv starts to thrust upwards to meet him partway, her hands splayed at his waist. 

Rafael squeezes her hands, then leans over, changing the angle of her dick as he stretches to kiss her. Her nipples are hard against his chest, and he pulls back to suck and kiss them as he speeds up his thrusts. 

"Yeah, like that," Liv says into his hair. "Fuck me just like that. Show me how much you like it."

Rafael buries his face in her neck and breathes hard as he feels his dick press into the slits on the cage. Liv drapes her arms around his neck and presses her hands hard against his shoulder blades. "I love you," Rafael breathes into her neck. 

"Love you, too," Liv replies. She busses a kiss against Rafael's temple and thrusts up with more force than before, making Rafael swear and gasp and clench tight around her dick, even if she can't feel it. 

He keeps clenching through the next handful of thrusts, moaning and hissing against Liv's throat. Liv takes her arms from around his neck and wraps them around his waist, holding him tight as he keeps fucking himself. 

"Keep going. Show me how much fun it is," Liv says into his ear, then breathes hard and hot when Rafael leaves a series of sucking kisses on her shoulder. 

"Liv. Fuck. Fuck." Rafael manages. He tries to get a hand between them to slip past her dick and play with her clit, but he hits the chastity cage instead and wails at the sharp need that vibrates through them. 

Liv's laugh is filthy and powerful. "Come in your cage," she says into Rafael's ear. "Fuck my dick and come in your cage."

Rafael whines a high note and fucks himself harder as Liv grips tight on his hips and helps him thrust. He loses all sense of time, focused only on the shaking perfection of Liv fucking him and the uneven tempo of his dick bouncing against its cage. 

Rafael goes still when his orgasm builds close enough to his skin he can't possibly keep moving. Liv doesn't try to force him to move, but she also doesn't stop fucking him. Every thrust into his ass radiates into his cock, which bounces off the chastity cage. 

"I know you want to come," Liv says in his ear. "Come in your cage."

Rafael grits his teeth. Not to stop himself from coming, but to try and focus the heady, hot feeling of being nearly there and getting off. 

Liv fucks into him another dozen times, and Rafael hums and groans and presses his chastity cage against Liv's stomach like it's really his cock and the friction will make a goddamn bit of difference. 

It doesn't. 

When he comes, it's simply a matter of being completely and totally overcome by Liv's dick fucking him and Liv's nails digging into his back, and Liv's breath hot and uneven in his ear. He keeps rolling his hips for a few strokes past his orgasm because he's overstimulated, and Liv's dick is still hard. When he finally manages to stop, the first thing he feels is the sticky, cool texture of his own jizz caught in the slits of the cage. 

Liv scratches lightly into Rafael's hair and presses soft, loving kisses along his cheek and up to his forehead. "Tell me when to move," she says softly. She says it every time. The care of those words radiates through Rafael every time as well. 

He clenches his muscles around Liv's dick and sighs against her breast as he trails his mouth down to nuzzle her nipples. He's not going to come again, not after an orgasm like that, but the feeling of fullness Liv's dick gives him is it's own perfection. 

Rafael doesn't say a word as he holds Liv's dick inside of himself and settles his forehead between her breasts. She runs her fingers lightly up and down his spine and kisses his sweaty hair as she relaxes happily into the mattress and shows no sign of needing him to rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, M! Your beta is forever appreciated!


End file.
